silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I'll Finish this in No Time!
is the third episode of Survivor: Second Chances 4. Challenges Reward Challenge: Tangled Up The six members of each tribe will be tied to a braided rope, which they will have to work together to unravel. Once they are free, they will use the rope to pull a sled back to them. Three members will use the pieces on the sled to solve an upright puzzle. Reward: A barbecue set with sausages and vegetables. Winner: Liuqiu Immunity Challenge: Slip n' Slide A member from each tribe would slide across a slippery surface and grab a ball with a certain color and number suspended above them. They would have to toss it into a basket to score a point. First tribe to score three points would win. In the far distance is another basket that would activate a Battle Flag if a ball were to be tossed into it. Winner: Lanyu Battle: Gumina vs. Johnny The two competing castaways will face off in one final round of Slip n' Slide for Immunity. The former Immunity winner will have a closer basket. Winner: Johnny Story Night of Day 6 Liuqiu returned to camp unsettled. Rem was convinced that the men were unreliable, and vowed to stick with Gumi, Kasumi, and Lukana. Bob and Vivi were beginning to regret their decision, but Bob was convinced he could win over trust. Leatherface kept his distance, not wanting to engage with people possibly against him. Ludao also returned home, where Tina was saddened at having to betray her ally. She decided to entrust herself with Gumina and Ibuki, but the latter two were unsure of how to view Tina. Brian, CJ, and Jason came together to discuss if they could flip one of the girls to their side, and thought of using Tina in some way, knowing she stuck out from the other two. Day 7 The three tribes met Luke for their reward challenge. Trix and Mari's loss hardly received a reaction. Sweet Ann and Bob sat out on their tribes. Liuqiu started strong, making quick work. Lanyu and Ludao stayed right behind them, but Liuqiu was first out and had a head start on the sled. Before Lanyu and Ludao could even get free, Liuqiu retrieved their sled. Gumi, Lukana, and Vivi then worked at the puzzle. Lanyu caught up, but Liuqiu finished the puzzle quickly and won reward. The Liuqiu tribe enjoyed their barbecue set. Bob was able to show off his cooking skills for the tribe, and Gumi hogged the carrots. Leatherface did not partake in the celebration, which was off-putting to his tribemates. Rem and Vivi had a private conversation, where they exchanged information about who they saw as threats. Gumi, Kasumi, and Lukana became suspicious of Rem, who was playing awfully hard so far. On Lanyu, Sweet Ann started acting weird and left the camp. Everyone was confused as to where she was going, some even feeling that she was looking for an artifact. Butch and Minerva set out to look for her, and found her staring at the ocean mindlessly. She only gave them an eerie smile and resumed. The tribe was thoroughly terrified. At camp, Arthur and Minerva started to disagree on minor things while working. This created tension, which Monika and Mothra thought they could work with. On Ludao, Brian was not feeling well, and started to laze around. This was off-putting to Ibuki, but Gumina assured her that they had to stay focused on their current plans. CJ did some talking to Tina, but she only made idle conversation that did not interest him. Brian and CJ thought about possibly siding with Gumina and Ibuki to vote her out. Day 8 The three tribes gathered for their next Immunity challenge. Once again, it was revealed to be a single-winner. Minerva and Gumi sat out. Butch, Bob, and Brian faced off first. Brian scored a point for Ludao. Johnny, Vivi, and Jason were next. Johnny scored for Lanyu. Monika, Lukana, and Tina were next. Monika scored for Lanyu. Sweet Ann, Kasumi, and Ibuki were next. Ibuki scored for Ludao, tying it 2-2-0. Next were Arthur, Rem, and Gumina. Gumina did not aim for the goal, but instead aimed for the Battle basket. She triggered a Battle Flag, ending the challenge and pitting Ludao against Lanyu for Immunity. Since Ludao were the flag pullers, Lanyu were declared the challenge winners and given a Battle advantage. Johnny was selected as the battler for Lanyu, against flag puller Gumina. They both had a strong start, but Johnny's precise aiming gave Lanyu the victory. Liuqiu and Ludao were sent back to Tribal Council. Liuqiu was depressed about losing again, but they got their spirits up and went right to business. The Nihon Shoujo alliance were quick to agree on Leatherface, but Bob and Vivi were in agreement on Rem, who was playing far too hard. Gumi and Lukana slightly agreed, but did not want to lose an ally so early, especially because of Leatherface's advantage. Rem knew that the men were against her, and pleaded with Gumi, Kasumi, and Lukana to keep her. Gumi and Lukana were on the fence, but Leatherface was continually giving them bad vibes. Ludao was upset that they would be reduced to only five members, and Ibuki blamed her closest ally Gumina for their loss. Seeing Gumina as a liability, Ibuki told Tina that they should vote her out. This sudden change of attitude was uncomfortable for Tina, so she went to tell Gumina about the plan. Their target was immediately switched from Jason to Ibuki. Brian, CJ, and Jason were happy to see the girls falling in on themselves, and sat back to watch the fireworks. When Ibuki started to feel unsettled, she went to Gumina and Tina to apologize for her brash in-the-moment decision. The two agreed to vote Jason and bring it to a tie, but were unsure if it was too little too late. At Liuqiu's Tribal Council, Rem expressed that she knew her target, but said it would be stupid to vote her out while Leatherface was still in. Leatherface did not say anything. Kasumi stuck by Rem and voted Leatherface, but Gumi and Lukana flipped and voted out Rem in a 5-2 vote. Kasumi felt alone and betrayed, but Bob and Vivi were on top of the world. Ludao came in for the vote. Ibuki once again apologized publicly for her sudden "actions" and hoped that she would be forgiven. CJ only used this as ammunition to gun for her elimination. It worked out, since all her allies betrayed her and Ibuki was eliminated unanimously. Gumina and Tina were now the minority, but somehow felt safer. Luke reinforced that everything can and will be held against you in Survivor. Ludao returned to camp. Tribal Council Liuqiu Voting Confessionals Final Words Ludao Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running